


Night Time Rendezvous

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki is back in the Tower trying to redeem himself with the Avengers by day but at night he sneaks out to see the reader, who is pregnant with his child.





	Night Time Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (@startrekkingaroundasgard)

"Do you think you’re going somewhere?“ Steve asked, looking up from the pad in his hands to where Loki was standing, now frozen, in the hallway. The doors to the lift closed as the god slowly backed away from them, hands in the air to prove that he wasn’t armed or in the middle of some ridiculous escape attempt. "What part of house arrest don’t you understand?”

"I had no intention of leaving this forsaken building. You all made it perfectly clear what should happen if I dared try to escape. Surprising as it may seem, despite this dreadful existence, I am rather attached to being alive.“

Resting the pad on the table, trading it for a cup of coffee that had long gone cold after a full night of working through unreliable intelligence reports, Steve asked, "If you weren’t planning on leaving, where were you going?”

Loki leant back against the wall, hands shoved into the deep pockets on the trouser suits that he’d acquired from Stark’s private cupboard. After all, there was only so long that he could be expected to wander around in those dreadful rags that he’d been provided with upon arrival at the Tower. If Tony hadn’t wanted his designer suits to be stolen then he should have kept them somewhere more secure.

Rolling his eyes at the Captain’s unfaltering, questioning gaze, Loki said, “If you must know, I was delivering papers to Banner in the lab. And, like the obedient little servant that I’ve become, I did my duty and was just on my way back to my room to spend another day alone with my thoughts. Condemned for my sins to contemplate this pitiful life in which I’m now trapped.”

"Considering the damage you caused the city, you should be grateful that you have any kind of life at all.“

"If you’re quite done making judgements on things you couldn’t hope to understand, I would quite like to return to my solitude.”

"By all means,“ Steve said, gesturing dismissively down the hallway.

Loki waited until his back was turned to frown. Oh, he hated being trapped in the Tower. Forced to endure the snide comments and thinly veiled hatred from the rest of the team. They never bothered to hide their contempt for the god, no matter how hard he tried to atone for his actions. He never argued back - well, rarely… well, he was at least trying not to point out the utter stupidity of their plans but it was just so hard.

He barely made it around the corner of the corridor when he bumped into Bruce. The anxious little man immediately took a few steps back, clenching his fists by his side as he tried to stay calm. His gaze was flickering between the floor and Loki’s face, seemingly unsure where was safest to look. For his kindness, Banner never really said or did anything to make Loki’s existence in the Tower more depressing than it already was but was understandably not keen to spend much time in the god’s company.

The Hulk practically shouting in the back of his mind, Bruce decided to keep his eye fixed on Loki’s feet - were those Tony’s shoes? - instead of meeting his gaze. It helped a little; the Hulk stopped screaming for the ‘puny god’s’ blood and he felt his heart slowing in his chest. Once he was sure that he wouldn’t turn green and wreck half the Tower, Bruce looked up a little and mumbled politely, "Morning, Loki.”

"Banner.“

With that the pair made their separate ways, those few words the limit of their conversations. It wasn’t much, and he’d never admit it to anyone, but Loki appreciated the effort that Bruce went to in order to mutter those few words. Especially after everything that had happened between them specifically, it made him a little more hopeful that one day he could be accepted here on Midgard. After all, if even the giant green beast and his timid alter ego could manage to accept his presence then eventually the others might too.

Loki returned to his room as he’d said he would, stretching out on the frankly disappointing bed. It was so small that his limbs hung over the edge, dangling down with his fingers brushing the rough carpet. Still, he couldn’t complain - no one would listen if he did. This sparsely furnished room was at least better than a cold Asgardian cell and suited his base needs well enough.

It wasn’t long until Loki drifted off to sleep, having once again gotten none during the night. Not that he minded, of course. It was only under the cover of darkness that he was able to sneak away to see you; avoiding Stark’s supposedly infallible security system to cross the city and spend time with the woman he adored most in all the realms.

The team didn’t know. Of course they didn’t. If they heard so much as a whisper that Loki was sneaking out in the evenings then they would fear the worst. Worry needlessly that he was out doing no good. Thankfully, though, they were as clueless as the day he had arrived at the Tower and he’d never once been caught sneaking back in to the building in the morning.

Until today.

He’d been lucky that the Captain had been up all night and lack of rest had clearly muddled his mind a little. That lie about delivering documents to Banner had been a good, almost plausible one - something Loki was proud of coming up with on the spot. Steve had accepted it like the naive mortal he was, more interested in trying to get a rise out of Loki than thinking about his reason for stepping out of the lift and coming back to his room at such an early hour.

Yes, Loki slept well knowing that he had fooled the Captain once again.

Little did he realise that when Bruce stepped into the common room having spoken to Loki, the Captain said, "Morning, Doctor Banner. I thought that you were down in the labs?”

"Not yet,“ Bruce said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Only just gotten up. I was just gonna grab a coffee… Do you want any… No? Okay, that’s fine… Anyway, coffee, toast and then down to the lab to see if Tony in the same spot I left him in. Did you want something?”

"No, no. Don’t worry, just something Loki said. Make sure Tony gets some rest.“

"I can’t work miracles, Cap,” Bruce sighed, knowing that the only way to stop Tony from working on their current project would be to tranquilise him and physically haul him away. He wasn’t quite that desperate yet. Just as he was about to step into the lift, Bruce caught sight of Steve’s troubled expression and asked, “You sure you’re alright?”

"Yeah, I’m sure. Uh, actually… Do me a favour? Get Tony to double check the security locks on all the doors. Something tells me they aren’t working quite as well as they used to.“

***

That evening, like every other, Loki joined the team for dinner in the common room, sat far away from the rest of the group against the window. He actually loved eating there, both enjoying the incredible view across the city and managing to avoid the meaningless chit chat that always seemed to go with dinner. As always, Loki allowed his thoughts to drift, barely paying attention to the conversation around him.

"What do you mean the systems are working fine?” Steve asked in a hushed tone. His eyes darted over to the god, making sure that he wasn’t eavesdropping on them. “I am convinced that he got out last night.”

"J says they’re working fine,“ Tony shrugged, shovelling a Chinese spring roll literally dripping with sweet and sour sauce into his mouth. He rolled his eyes at the looks of disdain from around the table; it wasn’t his fault that he was a messy eater. "I don’t know what you want me to say, Cap. If JARVIS can’t detect a problem then there simply isn’t one there.”

"We can manually watch the systems tonight,“ Bruce said, jumping in before they ended up at each other’s throats over this. They all trusted JARVIS but Tony was confident in his abilities almost to a fault. If there was some way that Loki had managed to sneak around the Tower’s security system then there was no way that Tony would ever admit it.

Steve nodded and lowered his voice even further. "Do you think you could put a tracker on him? No, listen, Tony. If Loki is getting out of the Tower then we need to know where he’s going every night.”

Their quiet conversation soon became much more heated as they argued out whether or not Loki was even a danger to this world anymore - after all, he hadn’t once tried to kill any of them and was behaving like an unexpectedly repentant man of late. It got so loud, in fact, that Loki had simply shook his head and disappeared without a trace.

Natasha was the first to notice that he’d gone and, after JARVIS confirmed that Loki was no longer in the building, she yelled at the boys for being so ridiculous. To the AI, she said, “Bring up the CCTV and run facial recognition for him. He can’t have gotten far.”

They gathered around the screens on the wall, each person focusing on a different video feed. The room was practically silent as they searched for any sight of the god, so much so that when Clint yelled, “Got him!” that even Steve jumped out of his skin. Natasha whacked him in response but he only shrugged, gentle violence being the main way the pair of them showed acknowledgement for a task well done.

Following Loki through the city was considerably easier than they’d expected. He didn’t bother to hide his face, but then was mainly keeping to the shadows. A few times they nearly lost him when he disappeared down a back alleyway where there were no cameras but he always reappeared a few seconds later on another. It made Tony wonder whether Loki had forgotten that such extensive CCTV coverage existed, or whether he was so confident in his abilities to not get caught leaving the Tower that he thought no one would be looking for him.

"There’s basically no CCTV after this road. It leads to a huge private housing estate,“ Steve said, earning a curious look from the rest of the team. "What? I memorised most of the city plans when I was taken off ice to see what had changed. As if you guys haven’t done that.”

"Just you, bud,“ Tony replied, patting him on the shoulder before asking JARVIS to search the database for any records of dodgy dealings in the area. When none came up, the team were once again questioning why the hell Loki would risk everything to go there if it wasn’t actually a hot spot for trouble.

With no other options, especially now that the visual aid of the cameras were gone, the team suited up and prepared for a near full out assault. Tony had had JARVIS send out a drone as soon as he’d stepped on to the estate, and had been rewarded with an address for the house that Loki had been seen entering. He knew that he’d end up with a complaint letter from the city for flying an unauthorised drone around but knew they’d waver the charges since it was a little buzzing and invasion of privacy or the potential deaths of hundreds, depending on just who Loki had gone to meet.

Bruce stayed behind to fill them in on any updates, since they decided it would be best not to let the Hulk loose in probably the only part of the city that he’d managed to avoid during the Chitauri attack.

A few minutes later, the team were busting in to the house, weapons drawn and locked on the god. It was certainly a strange scene for such a suburban environment. But even in the face of all those guns, Loki actually laughed. "You are fools, the lot of you.”

"Hands where we can see them,“ Tony said, his voice distorted by the suit’s helmet. He had all weapons pointed on Loki, ready to fire at a moment’s notice, although he actually found himself a little uneasy in the god’s presence. He never normally did but something about his completely relaxed nature put Tony on edge today. After all, the last time that they’d faced off like this, Loki had practically been quaking in his boots.

"Who else is here?” Steve asked, whipping his head around at the slightest sound.

Loki’s expression hardened, becoming fiercely protective as he said, “You mustn’t hurt her.”

"Guys…“ Natasha was the first to lower her weapon when she saw you, immediately trying to project an air of friendliness. Unsurprisingly it didn’t do much to alleviate your fear, not with the men all still armed to the teeth and threatening to blow Loki’s head off in the middle of your living room.

Swallowing deeply, your eyes flickering between the team as you were completely unsure who to look at, you said shakily, "I hope you’re going to pay to replace my door…”

In the corner of your eye you caught the way that Loki smirked at your words and felt a wave of calm flow over you. So long as he was here, you knew that you would be safe. Very slowly, you took a few steps forward towards the centre of the room, taking a stand beside Loki. He slipped his hand into yours, squeezing gently to reassure you that everything would be okay.

Your confidence returning, you turned to Tony and said, “I assume you have good reason to break in to my home since I’m clearly not a danger to the state in my condition.”

As if needing to prove your point, you lifted the hand that was joined with Loki and rested it on the top of your gigantic bump. You both smiled when you felt the baby kick, as if recognised that Loki was nearby.

"Uh… Yeah…“ Tony said, stumbling over his words as he clicked his helmet open. He had at least the good grace to look a little embarrassed whereas the rest of the team were just staring at you in horror, almost like you had two heads. "Loki’s supposed to be under house arrest to stop him from hurting someone…”

"As much as I appreciate your concern, you really needn’t worry. He won’t be hurting anyone today, especially not the mother of his child,“ you said, leaning in to his side for support. This far along into your pregnancy, it really was becoming harder to stay on your feet for any period of time. Loki slipped an arm around your waist, both to help you stay standing but also to draw you nearer. "So, unless you want to break another one of my doors - or maybe even a window, while you’re at it - I’d much appreciate you leaving now.”

A long moment of silence passed between you, although not heavy or dangerous in any way. More completely baffled. The Avengers looked at one another in a way almost suited to a comedy sketch then Clint slowly asked, “We’re not actually leaving him here alone, right?”

"Not alone,“ Loki pointed out, with a glint in his eyes. You wanted nothing more than to tell him to stop teasing them in case they actually made good on their threats to drag him away but were a little too amused by the way that Clint shrunk into himself to bother. "I’ll be with Y/N. Like I have been every night for the past seven months.”

Before anyone else could argue, you felt your legs trembling beneath you, no longer able to hold you up. Loki immediately swept you into his arms and rested you down on the sofa, crouching down by your side and promising to take care of you - ignoring all of your protests that you were simply tired and needed a rest. His long fingers brushing a strand of hair from your face, Loki gently cupped your face and kissed your lips.

From the other side of the room, you heard shuffling and let out a sigh against Loki’s soft lips, grateful that they were finally just going to leave you alone. As he went to leave, Steve muttered, “We’ll, uh, be back in the morning to escort Loki back to the Tower. Sorry about your door… Have a good night?”

"Oh, we will!“ you called back, laughing at the blush that crawled up the back of the Captain’s neck. You weren’t sure how many more opportunities you’d get to spend the night with Loki know that they knew about your relationship but decided that was a problem for another day. You were with him right now, wrapped up in his arms where you belonged, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
